1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head and a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known recording head, it has been difficult to dispose nozzle openings in high density. For this reason, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication NO. 2003-080700 discloses the configuration in which a plurality of nozzle openings (hereinafter, refer to as a nozzle set) is formed on one pressure generating chamber, for example. According to such a configuration, ink is simultaneously ejected from each nozzle opening corresponding to the pressure generating chamber of a driving target by one ejecting operating, and the ink is landed on a recording medium such as a recording paper to form a plurality of dots simultaneously. With such a configuration, it is possible to increase a formation density of the nozzle without changing a lined-up pitch of the pressure generating chamber.
Also in the configuration for forming a plurality of nozzle openings on one pressure generating chamber, since the nozzle openings are disposed in a region of the pressure generating chamber when it is viewed in a projected plan state, the formation density in the nozzle openings on the same pressure generating chamber can be increased. In contrast, since there is a partition wall between adjacent pressure generating chambers, it is impossible to dispose the nozzle opening in the region (immediately below the partition wall) of the partition wall. Therefore, the lined-up pitch of the nozzle openings in the adjacent pressure generating chambers is easily influenced by the formation pitch of the pressure generating chamber as before.